espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Soviet Republic of Provideniya
Overview The Soviet Republic of Provideniya, (or more commonly abbreviated to as just the S.R.P) are a small nation founded on the north eastern tip of Russia. The name Provideniya was named after the settlement from which the nation was founded in. The S.R.P are a communistic nation and often serves to preserve the values of Marx within their borders. This has earned them a place in the Red Star Alliance, a worldwide communist union that comprises of several powerful Socialist countries. History The Soviet republic of Provideniya was founded on the 31st of December 1991,6 days after the official dissolution of the Soviet Union. Die-hard supporters of the former regime sought to congregate together and form their own nation where the rules and traditions of the former USSR would be preserved. Most of these supporters were commissars and generals from the Soviet Air Force and Soviet Navy. Utilizing their resources, these generals lead their loyal soldiers to the North Eastern Russian port city of Provideniya. They quickly occupied the city with little to no fighting involved. These former Soviet soldiers now serve as the backbone of the S.R.P army. Following this event, the newly formed Russian Federation deemed the S.R.P as a traitorous organization and several border conflicts have often sprung out from time to time. Development in the 90's The S.R.P was still pretty much third world after their formation. With the populace having barely enough to eat and much infrastructure still 50 years old. Not to mention the currency being very weak and almost useless. The leaders of the S.R.P (known as the Committee) initiated a plan to modernize their nation and improve living conditions. Exports of fish, coal and marble increased dramatically and the country's GDP also improved. 2000's The country's economy has improved significantly in the past decade, however food shortage and outdated military equipment were still a problem. Despite these factors,the S.R.P remained an isolationist nation..reluctant to open up to the world. 2010's It was during this time that the S.R.P finally passed a legislation to allow diplomacy within the country and allow foreign contractors to enter. In the year 2014, the S.R.P made an arms deal with a foreign PMC known as "Greystorm". Not long after, another foreign communist power, the Tbonian People's Republic of Tbonia '''offered their aid in the form of hundreds of thousands of Kalashnikov rifles, several tanks and aircraft. The Provideniyans forged an alliance with the TPRoT and this allowed them access into the global communist union known as the '''Red Star Alliance. Conflicts The S.R.P has been engaged in several conflicts during it's 20 year existence. The first being the border clashes between Russian and Provideniyan forces during 1991-1992 1998 pirate stand-off The S.R.P navy fended off against a platoon of Somalian pirates attempting to hijack a marble freighter. 2014 operation against Western Route The S.R.P declared war on the terrorist organization known as Western Route. Shortly after a failed trade agreement between the two, the Provideniyans decided to eradicate the Western Route for their military actions against the Tbonian People's Republic of Tbonia. 2014 war against the Czech Nazis The Czech National socialist party occupied Eastern Czechoslovakia in hopes to conquer the rest of the country. They begun to systematically round up communist sympathizers and execute them. Because of this and their political stance, the S.R.P declared war against the Nazis and mobilized their units. They started by occupying the Polish Czech city of Eblag. Using this strategic location, artillery units were brought in to bombard the nearby Nazi settlements. The war was won for the S.R.P in mid 2015 when the Nazi forces surrendered. 2015 Vice Union conflict The S.R.P waged war against the fascist organization known as the Vice Union in 2015. Following this, the Vice Union detonated a catastrophic biohazardous bomb in the city of Hannover. The S.R.P pushed into the heart of Germany only to find the wreckage that was once Hannover. The S.R.P pulled back their forces as the city was a hotbed of harmful diseases. 2016 VDF incident On the 10th of May, at 0015 hours in the morning, SRP coast guard engaged an unidentified vessel sailing in their territory. The ship allegedly refused to respond to radio transmissions by the coast guard. SRP forces exchanged fire with the unknown vessel, which donned A-A guns and artillery, for several hours until the ship was finally sunk and it's crew sharing the same fate. Upon further inspection, it was revealed that the ship was a Vaspo Defense Forces expeditionary vessel. Category:Inactive Factions